


Out of The Darkness

by swaggymailk



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Liam, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Hannibal, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Bastard Jack Crawford, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Future Fic, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack in College, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Jackson, Puppy Isaac, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggymailk/pseuds/swaggymailk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Stiles that he would have a pregnant omega and his dog on his front porch that was calming to his father's brother, he probably would have gave you the nastiest look he could muster, so why was the omega being wrapped in his father's arms and what was he doing in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Will stared at his little farm house in remorse, trying to feel some kind of sadness for what he was about to do. The chilling air nipped at him and the haunting look of the field around the house made him just as lonely as he always did. After he had been released from the mental hospital and having been taken to trial, only to the judge murdered; In that period of time Will decided that he was done.   

 

He was done working for the FBI and he probably would never return. He couldn’t stand the way Jack looked at him anymore; like he would break down at any moment. He couldn’t put up with Alana’s constant worrying about his relationship with Hannibal and her pitying looks. And he sure as hell couldn’t stand Hannibal Lecter. Alana had been partially right about their relationship; it was indeed destructive but not in the way she thought it was. Their relationship was what it was and neither could help that they couldn't do without the other.

 

When he had first met Jack, he had been overjoyed at the opportunity at being a criminal profiler seemed to be good for him. Seeing that he had just moved from Louisiana to Virginia after the death of his father and as he wanted to start over. The move had taken roughly fifteen hours, which wasn’t that long but Will had been so exhausted that he didn’t even make it to his farm house until two days later. He got rid of his Cajun accent and began to shed himself of his old self; one that he had known all of his life.

 

Leaving his boat house in Louisiana had proved to be the hardest decision he had ever made. He had grown up there with his father ever since his mother had left them for an alpha who was better. His father had been a good alpha but that obviously wasn’t enough for her, so she just left them. From what his father had said was that he his mother had met right out of high school and fell in love. His mother’s family had not approved of the relationship of the gate; them being from a very well off and very rich family.

 

His mother’s family had been an old and very wealthy purebred line of alpha’s and beta’s in Louisiana. Since she had been the only omega in a long time made her very sought after in high society. Will’s father wasn’t a part of high society, in fact, he was poor. His father’s family had been based deep in the bayou on the edge of civilization. The rough swamplands that were rumored to be home to voodoo and other voodoo-like practices.

 

His higher class relatives had been disgusted and had practically disowned her when they had first found out she was pregnant. His grandmother had stated that the only way to be welcomed back into high society were to either get an abortion or to leave her bastard child with its bastard father. So, that's what she did; she had left the hospital right after Will was born, without even naming him.

 

Feeling a flutter in his stomach, Will placed his hand on his growing bump. This was the only kind of closure he knew he would get that wasn’t death or being put in jail. He had to go off the grid for a while, he had to leave this life behind and start anew. He had to leave his job, his colleagues, his little farm house, and more importantly; he had to leave Hannibal Lecter behind. He was going to leave the father of his unborn child behind because of what?. Because he wasn’t a good enough alpha or the fact that he was the reason why he had been taken to the mental institute in the first place.

 

Will couldn’t help but feel guilty about what he was about to do. He felt that he was just like his mother in a way. He was leaving the father of his child and taking away the opportunity for the alpha to raise their child. Hannibal had, in many ways, betrayed his trust and Will couldn't let that go. Even when Will had found out what Hannibal was, the older male had still let Will be imprisoned. Yes, Hannibal had spoken at his trial but it didn't matter anymore; he was done. He was going to start a new life with his child somewhere safe.

 

Taking one last look at the small house Will slowly walked to his car. He had given most of his dogs away only to keep one; Winston. He had felt in his heart that he couldn’t give his first pup away to some stranger. He was close to all of the dogs but, Winston was the only pup he had actually felt a deep connection with. Every time he had a nightmare, Winston was always next to him; licking his face and whining so that he would wake up.

 

Will let out a  whistle and Winston came running out of nearby woods; his tail wagging and his tongue sticking out. The pup licked his hand and nudged his leg. It was only until he sat in the driver's seat of his silver sedan that Will was overcome with a wave of sadness. Will covered his mouth, trying to silence his sobbing, and looked at his little house one more time. This was his end.

 

“Goodbye, Hannibal,” Will said and started up his car.

 

Will was halfway out of his driveway when he looked in his rear-view mirror only to see a shadow staring back at him. He shook it off and focused on the road, thinking he was just imagining it. But he was indeed very wrong.

 

___________

 

Hannibal checked his watch for the fifteenth time in a row. Will was late; which was highly unusual. He had hoped that after the trial Will, who was noticeably distant, would see that everything that Hannibal had to for him; to him, was for his own good. Everything that Hannibal had tried to build for Will, ended up being destroyed by Will himself.

  
Hannibal sat in his desk chair and tried to focus on other things that weren’t Will Graham. Which was very hard, seeing that the omega that he had mated wasn’t near him and his instincts were screaming at him; telling him to find his omega and teach him a lesson. The beast inside of him was clawing at his chest; hoping to be let out. Hannibal cleared his throat and looked at the clock again; _7:28._ If Will wouldn’t come to him then he would go to Will. He was done waiting; he had been waiting so long for the right omega to come into his life. He certainly wouldn’t let Will Graham get away from him this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I guess it will do.

Will was pulling into the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department when he got the first call. He had made it all the way to California without the interruptions from his old life and only had to stop for gas, food, and bathroom breaks; something that Winston had been overjoyed about. He had decided that fast food really didn’t sit well with his stomach and bought fruits and crackers.  

 

From what he gathered was that the quiet sleepy town seemed to be a good place to start over. It wasn’t heavily populated and it seemed to have nice enough houses so that he could have his privacy. He had just hoped that Jack and Hannibal wouldn’t follow him here.

 

“hello Jack, ” Will said blankly into his disposable phone. Thanking god he had decided to get another one.

 

_“Will, where the hell are you, Dr. Lecter said you didn’t show up at your therapy session and I need you right now, we’ve got another Ripper case” Jack yelled angrily._

 

“Wel, I’m sure Hannibal can help you with the case just fine, seeing that he is indeed the ripper,” Will said as his hands clenched the steering wheel. Winston whimpered next to him and lowered his head.

 

_“Enough with that shit again, Will. You need to let that go, we have caught the ripper and now I need you in the field” Jack said even louder._

 

“Don’t you get it, Jack, I’m done with ya. I’m out and I ain't coming back ” Will said back letting his Cajun accent bleed through. He had no reason to hide it anymore; no one to ask him questions about his past

 

_“I asked you if you wanted to quit and you didn’t, so get your ass back to headquarters before I make you regret it” Jack yelled._

 

Will laughed and said,”Nah Jack, I ain’t coming back, you believe Hannibal so much that you’ve let him blind ya. Be careful jack, once you find out what he is, you ain’t gone like him all that much”

 

Before Jack could say anything else Will had already hung up the phone. He felt lighter than he did before. When he had been working for Jack, the man had always made him feel guilty of his gift. Like he was abnormal and something to study because he had the gift of empathy. But, Jack was no longer in his life and now he wasn’t at the man’s beck and call.

 

“Can I help you”

 

Will looked up and stared at the officer in front of him.. Just by analyzing him, Will could tell that there was something darker about the man in front of him. He smelled like he was dying; like death and it filled Will’s nostrils unpleasantly.

 

“I’m looking for John Stilinski,” Will said trying to avoid anymore eye contact.

 

_________

 

It had been months since they’ve had any supernatural encounter in Beacon Hills. It was a relief and also boring not to have anything going on. All there was, was a school a mall, and one outdated movie theater. Sacramento was about thirty minutes away but most people liked to stay within the secluded town.

 

It wasn’t too late into the afternoon but everyone knew that the winter in Beacon Hills was no joke. It didn’t matter that the town was in California or not. The quiet town had always been known for its beautiful preserve and it’s shockingly cold weather. He usually went over to Scott’s house and they played video games until Melissa came home and kicked Stiles out; like right now.

 

Today was definitely a strange day for everyone in the pack. It was so cold outside schools, restaurants, and other stores decided to close down. The only thing that was open was the Sheriff’s department and the hospital. Not that their parents knew about the pack, though. The only parent that knew about the supernatural was Stiles’ dad and Melissa Mccall.

 

Stiles was standing in the kitchen watching the pack laugh and joke with each other. It was days like these that made his day the most. They were finally getting to know each other more personally and it pleased both Derek and Stiles, to say the least. Thinking about the alpha had Stiles blushing so hard he had to take several breaths just to calm down his heartbeat.

 

“mama, are you alright”

 

Stiles smiled at Jackson and nodded. Ever since his rebirth, Jackson hadn’t been much of a douchebag as he was in the past. The dark haired male had come through his window and practically got on his knees; begging for forgiveness. It being so late into the night Stiles, being the maternal person that he was, just pulled Jackson into his bed and snuggled him until they both fell asleep. The morning after Stiles had woken up to Jackson nuzzling against his stomach and a crap in his leg.

 

“I’m fine pup”


	3. Chapter 3

Will stood awkwardly at the door as the deputy knocked on it. The male was younger and stoic; barely answering any of his questions. The male had his hand gently placed on the holster like Will was going to attack him at any moment. Which was highly unlikely because he was expecting a pup, after all.  

 

Will placed his hand on his stomach when the big red door opened. He heard the deputy talking but it was faint as his gaze fell on the figure standing at the door. He was lanky with brown hair and deep honey colored eyes. He was obviously a teenager and obviously human but something didn’t sit right with Will.

 

The boy smelled human but he also smelled like something else. Was the boy an omega and was he a supernatural creature? It was all very confusing for Will. They boy’s scent was masked with another scent that was heavy and thick; like the scent intertwined with his.

 

“uhh, Jordan,” The boy asked as his eyes drifted from the officer to the unknown person standing at the deputy’s side. Something in Will’s head clicked when the boy stared at him. Will quickly try not to make eye contact and looked at the deputy with pleading eyes.

 

“you gonna let us in,” The deputy asked with raised eyebrows. The boy sputtered and moved aside; waving both the deputy and Will into the house. 

 

Taking slow steps into the house Will, who had his hand clutched to his stomach, glanced around the house. It was as big on the inside as it was on the outside. It smelled like lunch had just been cooked and he could hear the faint murmuring of voices.

 

“Stiles, what does Jordan want, shouldn't he be at work,” A gruff voice said from the dining room.

 

Will immediately went stiff; his instincts making him bow his head in submission. His omega instincts taking over, causing him to whine. He felt heavy eyes on him and he felt his chest begin to tighten; he was having a panic attack. He immediately began to fear for his unborn pup. Feeling strong arms around him, Will began to breathe but he then saw the world around him

 

____

 

“damn Jordan, where did you find this one,too,” Isaac said helping his pack brother, Jackson, lift the curly haired man to the big brown couch, that was in the center of the room.

 

Jordan shrugged and looked at Derek. The alpha had been alert, with red eyes, watching his pups place the man onto the couch. Stiles, who had his hand placed on Derek’s forearm, looked at the man with sad eyes.

 

“He was looking for John,” Jordan said glancing at Stiles.

 

“What does he want with my dad,at first,” Stiles asked, immediately worried for the man’s safety.

 

Derek grunted as he pulled Stiles closer to him. They had been mated for a while at first,it had been absolutely hell. The wolf inside of Derek had taken over and wouldn’t let Stiles out of arm length. He had growled at anyone and anything that came within five feet of Stiles. It had taken a lot out of Stiles as well, the boy spent most days sleeping and mating with Derek.

 

After they had mated Deaton, who was their emissary, had given Stiles a list of herbs that prevented pregnancy. Herbs for tea as well as everyday pills. Deaton had then decided to let Stiles into hierarchy of the supernatural.

‘Mama, why does he smell funny”  

 

Liam, Derek’s recently bitten teenager, walked down the stairs in a dark blue sweater and dark grey sweatpants. His hair was ruffled and both his eyes and his voice clouded with sleep. Stiles tried not to coo at the teenage boy but it was hard. He was so beautiful and so filled with youth.

 

Derek had bitten Liam after they had found him deep in the preserve half dead. They had opted to take him to his stepdad, a doctor that works at the hospital, but that was immediately thrown out when they saw a bite mark on his thigh. Stiles had been freaking out with Isaac attached to his hip, saying it could have been his curly haired doe-eyed pup.

 

After Derek had bitten Liam, the blue-eyed boy, had been skittish and half afraid of all of the pack. He had immediately taken to Mason, a human that had been in the pack for a year now, and now they were very close friends. It had taken Liam a while to warm up to the rest of the pack, though.

 

Scott and Isaac had been like older brothers to Liam, giving him smiles and always encouraging him. Jackson and Brett were kind of closed off at first but they eventually came around. Jackson looked at him like an older brother and Brett, well Brett gave Liam the same look as Derek when he looked at Stiles; which didn't go unnoticed but Liam seemed to have not noticed.

 

Kira and Danny introduced him to Japanese food and Japanese culture. Lydia, with the help of Erica, had insisted on new clothes for the pup. Allison had taught him to fight and shoot a crossbow. Peter, Boyd, and Cora just sat with the boy in silence; listening to anything the boy had to say.

 

“I think we should call Deaton” Jordan suggested looking at Derek with approval.

 

“Why, why should we call Deaton,” Liam asked

 

“He’s a pregnant omega that has come into my territory” Derek spoke up, his voice husky and deep. It had been a very long time since he had seen or smelt a pregnant omega. The man smelled sweet and faintly of an Alpha, one who’s smell was very potent.

 

“H-He’s what” Stiles all but shouted.

  
“He’s carrying a pup inside of him,” Derek said while rolling his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Katz is alive in this fic. Alot of what is happening will be explained soon enough.

Hannibal clenched his jaw as he watched Jack Crawford and the rest of his team go through the crime scene. It would seem that the ripper wasn't Dr. Chilton after all; as everyone thought it was. It became apparent to everyone that the ripper had killed again; _and he did_. But this time it was the last killing they would find of the ripper; _of him._ He felt a sharp pain in his heart when he looked at his work; _at his killing_.  

 

“Do you know what his motive is, Dr.Lecter” Jack asked with his eyes still on the crime scene.

 

It was one of his most beautiful and most heartbreaking kills. He hadn't remembered what he did been thinking while he was killing this victim. His thoughts and his actions had been a direct response to the abandonment he had felt for Will. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. The last time he had felt like that was when he had lost his family; his pack. The death of his family put a permanent pain in his heart but, Will, his mate had caused an even bigger pain in his heart. 

 

“The ripper is heartbroken” Hannibal spoke up still looking at his creation.

 

Heartbroken. It resembled a human heart; an anatomical heart. A truly magnificent sight to behold, if you were to ask him. It was made out of a numerous amount of human body parts and numerous human muscles, so that it was much larger than a regular heart. But, what was truly heart breaking was where his beautiful creation was located. It was located in the middle of a dense meadow in the middle of a little town just outside of Baltimore. The man-made heart was firmly resting in the ground with mounds of roots and other clumps of dirts. Coming out of the man-made heart were roots that formed a tree; a half dead tree.

 

“You think.,.. you think the ripper is heartbroken” Jack asked merely surprised by the fact that Hannibal would even suggest that the ripper was heartbroken.

 

“That is what I just said, isn't it,” Hannibal said half emotionlessly.

 

“So you think the ripper has just lost someone who’m he deems as important” Beverly Katz, one of Jack’s crime scene investigators, asked taking yet another picture of his beautiful creation.

 

“How did you come up with that,” another one of Jack’s crime scene investigators asked.

 

“I looked at the crime scene” Hannibal said clenching his jaw. He had never been so out of control like this. He felt as if the animal inside of him was scratching the inside of his chest; trying desperately to find its way out.

 

The four people beside and in front of him stared; half shocked at the attitude he was giving. They had never seen Dr.Lecter act like this before. The doctor had always been poised and calm when he got the the crime scene. The four persons had now realized it was because of Will Graham.

 

“Will’s departure has seemed to have taken a toll on you Dr.Lecter” Katz said kneeling on the ground examining the man-made heart.

 

Hannibal clenched his jaw and stared at the woman with his piercing dark eyes. The animal inside definitely would take great pleasure in ripping this woman apart. How dare she talk about his Will; _his mate_. Hannibal raised an eyebrow and stared at the woman, who apparently thought she hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“Will and I’s relationship is none and will never be any of your concern, Ms.Katz” Hannibal said with a low voice, causing the woman to fix her gaze on Hannibal; only to be met with a dark look.

 

“I think she means that-”

 

“I do not care what she means, what she said was completely and utterly inappropriate. She is simply giving assumptions on a relationship that she has no clue about” Hannibal said looking her straight in her eyes.

 

“Well, Will did accuse you of being the ripper, Dr.Lecter,” Jack said.

 

Instead of commenting Hannibal looked at Jack and said,” I am afraid that I can no longer provide my services to you and your department Jack”. It became deadly quiet, Jack Crawford stared at Hannibal in disbelief.

 

“What”

 

“I am leaving Jack,” Hannibal said in half amusement.

 

“Is this because of Will?” Jack asked.

 

Hannibal rolled his eyes and said,”Not everything I do Jack, is because of Will Graham”

 

“Then why are you leaving,” Jack asked half yelling.

 

“Lower your voice, I am leaving for Europe in two days because my sister is sick” Hannibal said giving Jack a fierce look.

 

“You can’t just leave,” Katz said in complete shock.

 

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Dr. Lecter” Jack said not believing the psychiatrist.

 

“My family life doesn't involve you, therefore I felt no need to share it” Hannibal said turning around and walking away.

 

Hannibal waked to his car and drove away from the crime scene; away from Jack. It was only until he was an hour away when he stopped and turned off his car. He took a deep breath and smiled. He smiled because in three days he would be with his mate; _his Will_. Now all he had to do was find his curly haired mate, not knowing exactly where he was but he had a good idea where to look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to write this chapter over and over but it never comes out the way I want it to.

Everyone watched as the stranger’s body jerked and jostled on the couch. After he had passed out Derek had laid him out on the couch. They had no choice but to call Deaton and get him to check the man out. Smelling the distress on, both, the stranger and Stiles the pack immediately gathered around in the living room. Liam,the youngest and most cuddly in the pack, couldn’t help but press himself up against his alpha’s mate. 

 

“Something doesn’t feel right about him,” Lydia said eyeing the stranger. Derek and Stiles gave each other a look and then looked back at the banshee. Jordan placed a comforting hand on Lydia’s back and stared intently at the sleeping stranger.

 

“When do you think he would wake up, mom,” Jackson asked wrapping his arm around Danny, pulling the Hawaiian closer to him, and pressing his nose into his neck for comfort.

 

“Papa, I-I think he is waking up,; but,” Liam said moving to stand next to Derek. The Alpha placed his strong hand on the back of his neck, giving his pup comfort. Liam whimpered and leaned into the Alpha’s touch.  

 

_________________

Will shot up in a gasp; his body aching and his head throbbing. He couldn't focus his eyes anywhere and rubbed them furiously. The last thing he remembered was feeling a dominant presence of an alpha and passing out. Who ever the alpha was, he was definitely strong willed and definitely powerful. This is the only time he had ever felt submissive was when he was around Hannibal, but Hannibal was not here.

 

“Easy, you’ll hurt self,” A male voice said.

 

“Who are you, where am I,” Will asked finally getting a good look at the man. The man had darker skin and neat facial hair. He paid no attention to Will or how Will was analyzing him.

 

“My name is Alan Deaton and I am the emissary of the Hale pack” Alan Deaton said pressing down on Will’s stomach, making him wince and grab him by the throat. Will snarled at the man in anger; feeling himself being taken over by the beat inside of him. The dark skinned man in front of him stared at Will with wide eyes. The man was afraid.

 

“William”, A gruff voice said from behind him. Will let the dark skinned go and turned around lowered his head.

 

“John” Will whimpered

 

“Hello, brother” John said.

 

Will stared at his brother with wide eyes. He had definitely aged a bit but he still looked like he did when He and Will were children. As children, he and John had been close. They had grown up together in the bayou with a numerous amount of their relatives. They had been inseparable up until John left without any trace. He had up and left in the middle of the night without anyone realizing.

 

“J-John” Will stuttered, feeling himself being pulled into an embrace.

 

Will hadn't known how long they had been embracing each other, but it seemed to be long when he heard someone clear their throat. John let Will go and gave him a slight smile. Not that Will saw it anyway, his eyes immediately locked with the floor.

 

“Look at me”, A gruff voice said. Will whimpered and kept his gaze on the floor. The hair on the back of his neck stood up at hearing the dominant voice of an Alpha.

 

“Pup, look at me,” The voice said softly and that’s exactly what Will did.

 

Will looked up at the alpha with unsure eyes and said,”Alpha”


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone watched Will as he sat at the dinner table and stared at the plate of food in front of him. After Derek had basically added him into his pack, Will, had been taken upstairs to shower and gather new clothes. Everyone in the pack had been on guard since Will had been taken in. After he had taken a shower Stiles had sat him down and go him something to eat. 

 

“Staring is rude, ” Will said with his eyes on his food.

 

Will’s lips quirked in a slight smile but disappeared when he focused back on his food. No matter how much he tried to get himself to eat, couldn’t. His stomach churned every time he thought about eating the food in front of him. The little voice inside of his head, Hannibal, told him not to. The voice, Hannibal, kept saying that it was bad for their child. Will could not understand why it would be, though. Hannibal himself was not human but Will, being his mate, is slightly human.

 

“Mama says it’s not polite to play with your food” Will smiled at the boy, Liam, and observed him like he observed everything else around him. His nephew’s pack was definitely interesting, to say the least. Every member had something intriguing about them, and Will was desperate to find out what it was.

 

“Why do you all call my nephew mother and his mate father, is it because you all don’t have any” Will asked. The table immediately went silent, the sound of forks being placed on plates echoed throughout the dining room.

 

Will’s eyes scanned the table, looking at each and every pack member. They all were giving him looks that he knew were not good. Jackson was now snarling at the man; his teeth bared and claws out. Jackson was furious, claws out and his teeth bared. The only thing that was holding him back was Liam. The smaller blue-eyed boy was his hand gripping his thigh; his nails digging into his skin.

 

“Great assumption but no, that’s not why they do it,” Derek said.

 

“I cannot eat this,” Will said sliding his plate away from him. He received odd looks from everyone around the table but his eyes were only on his brother.

“Why,” Derek asked the man sitting across from Isaac. Derek wanted to roll his eyes at his pups acting but he knew he couldn’t. He knew in the eyes of the wolf Isaac, with his big blue eyes and curly blonde hair, he was a pup. In the pack Isaac was the baby and he was the one that needed to be protected. Isaac was the pup in the pack that needed to be closer to, both, Derek and Stiles; Alpha and Alpha’s Mate.

 

“Because it isn’t raw,” Deaton said mutely disturbed but not too much. He had read in passed down Emissary books about a mate of a creature that could eat nothing but raw human meat. The mate was eventually killed by hunters but it was the dominant of the pregnant omega mate that sought out revenge. The dominant had killed anything and everything that had crossed its path. Alan just hoped that Will’s unknown mate didn’t rip through Derek’s pack.

 

Will’s head jerked up, his eyes were glazed with fear. He didn’t have to look around the room to notice the hitching of everyone’s breath. He kept his eyes on his uneaten plate, he didn’t want to meet his older brother’s eyes. He didn’t want to see John’s green eyes filled with disgust. He felt shame wash over him and creep deep under his skin. He had never told anyone but his father about the certain urges he had in his adolescence.

“What kind of raw are we talking here, like fresh out of the body raw or like bloody steak raw,” Stiles asked with his big brown eyes blown out with curiosity. Will winced and said nothing, still staring at his plate.

 

“Like raw human meat,” Deaton said trying to gain Will’s eyes but failed.

 

“R-raw human, what is he talking about William,” John said with a stern voice. Will whimpered and shrunk into himself.

 

“What the fuck,” Jackson said pulling Liam closer into his body. Almost like he was blocking the boy from Will’s arms reach.

 

“So he’s a cannibal, neat” Allison asked clutching Scott’s hand nervously in hers. She knew that her father would have to know about this. If there was a human man that feeds on human meat; her father needed to know and fast.

 

“I am not a cannibal,” Will said fiercely.

 

“Well you obviously are, I say we should just take him to Eichen house,” Jackson said clearly wary of Will.

 

“So they can what, keep him locked up there, he’s having a baby” Isaac argued at Jackson. Will’s lip twitched and silently thanked the curly haired boy. Across the table, Stiles felt nothing but pride for his pup.

 

“I remember hearing about you on the news once,criticizing,” Lydia said while analyzing criticizing eyes. Will had to give it to the girl, she seemed very intellectual and it didn’t surprise Will that she knew something about him.  

 

Will didn't say anything at first, his mind trying to come up with an excuse as to why he had to have human meat. Back when he was in the Baltimore State mental hospital, Chilton had desperately tried to get into his head and it obviously never worked. He had known that Chilton had been watching him so he made sure that he’d never acknowledged that he was expecting. He didn’t want anyone to find out his little secret and he never acted out of the ordinary.

 

“You were convicted to the Baltimore State mental hospital because you killed atop a people including a girl named Abigail Hobbs” Lydia said watching with satisfying eyes at Will who managed to shrink into himself.

 

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of explaining to do William”, John said with a disappointed tone. Will nodded and gulped nervously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be a little longer than I expected. I love when y'all comment so keep them coming.

“Don't get confused, I didn't kill Abigail Hobbs?” Will said dejectedly. Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't believe for a second that his mama’s uncle was anything but trouble.    

 

“Oh really, then who did,” Jackson asked with a tone of his voice that clearly meant he didn't believe Will.

 

“My mate,” Will said stoically. He watched as Jackson opened his mouth and then closed it; he couldn’t even form proper words. He felt their eyes on him and he was suddenly uncomfortable. He gasped when he felt a flutter in his womb; his baby was moving. His elniukas (fawn) was moving.

 

“You’re. Mate” John asked exasperated. He certainly wasn’t like the fact that his little brother’s mate might, in fact, be a killer. He was even angrier at the fact that Will had slept with someone who was capable of something like this.

 

“Yes John, my mate killed Abigail and framed me for her murder,” Will said unaffected by what he was saying. He had made peace with what Hannibal has done to him. He was over it.

 

“W-why would he do that,done,” Stiles asked truly intrigued. He’d be damned if Derek would ever do something like that to him. Derek’s punishments usually revolved around giving you the cold soldier, ignoring you, or just plain out arguing you into submission. His and Stiles relationship had never gotten to Derek arguing Stiles into submission. Derek would usually leave the house before Stiles could even finish his sentence.

 

“He killed Abigail to punish me for what I did,” Will said with a slight shudder. Hannibal could be cruel when he wanted to be. He had killed Abigail and punished Will by letting him take the blame for something he hadn’t done. He doubted that Hannibal knew about their child. If he did then Will probably would have had to lay over Hannibal’s lap. Will being sent to the mental hospital was the cruelest punishment that Hannibal could ever give him.

 

“He sounds great,” Jackson said sarcastically.  

 

__________

 

Three months passed and Will found himself fully adapted to life in Beacon Hills quite quickly; with the help of the Hale pack. Derek had offered him a room in the pack house until he found a place to stay for him and his unborn pup, but Will had politely declined. John had demanded that Will stay with him for the time being but Will had sternly told him that he would not.

 

John had obviously been hurt by he words that came out of Will's mouth. Will didn’t and would not apologize for telling him how he really felt; the truth. The truth being that Will is and had always been a supernatural creature, but his father had chosen not to tell their large family. Will didn’t know why but he knew that it had been for the best.

 

It was decided, by Stiles and Deaton, that Will would reside in the house where Derek’s uncle had once lived. Will didn’t know who Derek’s uncle was but every time Stiles and Deaton had mentioned him, every member of the pack grew tense.

 

The first thing that Will noticed about the house was that it was not a house; it was a cottage. A cobblestone walkway led Will up the house and the first time, Will was caught off guard. The cottage wasn’t what he was expecting. Grass that was a little overgrown, wildflowers, and it was beautiful. The colorful wild flowers contrasted with the cloudy gray sky. Winston, who had first decided that it was necessary to pee on everything, had immediately liked the beautiful cottage.

 

The inside of the cottage was as beautiful as it was on the outside. It was just furniture, a filled bookcase, a flat-screen television, and a couple of lamps. It was as if Derek’s estranged uncle knew that he was going to be moving in. There was nothing that indicated that someone resided there, it was like Derek’s uncle had moved somewhere else. Will wasn’t going to say this to Derek or Stiles, but he knew that Derek’s uncle had never once stayed there. But it didn’t seem to matter to Derek anyway,

 

The pack had been instructed to help Will feel more at home. Isaac and Liam had followed him around, helping him arrange his bookshelf and put Winston’s toys in the storage. Jackson had just sat on his ass while the other members of the pack helped Will. Stiles helped with the kitchen and Derek, well Derek just made sure the pups didn’t get out of hand. John hadn’t been able to come over but he said he would when he got off from work.

 

Will didn’t have much, he had only taken things that he knew he couldn’t live without. Pictures of him and his father, books that his father had given him that had been passed down for generations, and pictures of his ancestors that had the same ability that he had. Everything else he had was left for Hannibal to find.

 

A part of Will wanted to just give into his primal urges and call Hannibal. He wanted to beg for Hannibal to come to him; to come home, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t call Hannibal because he knew that his actions would not go unpunished. He knew that Hannibal would embrace him with his strong arms, but Will knew he would also take Will over his knee and have him beg for forgiveness. He would be an idiot to call Hannibal but he knew the more he stayed away the more he would anger Hannibal.

 

Will had gotten a job at the community college teaching classes on behavioral psychology. It had been a blessing that the dean of the school hadn't asked him why exactly he left working with the FBI. The job paid well and he would start after the current school year was over. He had no problem with teaching since he had been doing that back when he worked for the FBI.

 

Will now sit in his claw foot bathtub with the french doors open so he could look out into the preserve. Winston sat by the fireplace gnawing on one of his bones. The soft scent of jasmine filled bubbles filled the bathtub to the brim. His belly protruded so that he could see his growing child over the bubbles. He didn’t know when exactly he was due but he felt that it was soon. Will smiled and rubbed his stomach; his child.

 

For the first moment, since Will had started his job with the FBI, he felt for the first time that he could breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so you finally find out more about Will's little baby.

A sharp knocking and Winston's barking was what woke Will up early in the morning. He could tell it wasn’t going to be a good day. He barely got any sleep last night because of the child’s kicking. His stomach lurched, causing him to cover his mouth and run to his bathroom. He heaved and coughed up his dinner from the night before.When his stomach finally stopped acting up, he was finally able to drag himself downstairs to open the door. 

 

“Mornin uncle Will, did I wake you” Isaac’s steady voice and Will couldn’t help but smile back at him. Both still had their fresh morning faces on and it didn’t bother either of them. Isaac’s ruffled blonde curls and dimpled smile made his heart clench. Will saw all the signs of abuse. He didn’t need the confirmation from Stiles and Derek; he already had it.

 

“Good morning Isaac, you’re up early” Will said with his hand comforting his child that appeared to sleeping in his womb. The baby didn’t move much during the day, Will would say that he or she was completely nocturnal.

 

“Mom wanted me to ask if you wanted him to come with you to your appointment” Isaac asked shyly. If he were being honest he had been hoping if he could join them but he didn’t want to overstep boundaries.

 

Will let out a little laugh and said,”I would love for him to”. Isaac grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Will watched Isaac nearly tripp over his own two feet while running back up the pathway to the Hale house. His bare feet patting the ground in at a fast pace.

 

He wasn’t looking forward to his appointment today. This would be the first time he would be getting thoroughly about his child. He didn’t know how long male pregnancy lasted but by the tightness of his stomach, his child would be in the world soon. How he had managed to avoid seeing a doctor, was still confusing to him.

 

He gasped when he felt his child shift and kick in womb. He placed his palm against his stomach and felt tears prick the corner of his eyelids. He had dreamed about this moment since his father had told him about becoming what his was. He wanted so much to burst with laughter and tell everyone what was happening with his pack, but he couldn’t bring himself to. For the time being he had to focus on how to get in touch with Hannibal.

 

___________

 

“So, what’s it like” Stiles asked Will, who was laying on the metal table, had his shirt up over his stomach, waiting for Deaton to begin the examination.

 

“What is what like” Will asked his nephew. He really wanted this to be over so he could set up his child’s nursery room.

 

Stiles stared at his stomach for a minute and said,”Having a child inside you.” Will made a little noise and shook his head. He knew that sooner or later the brown eyed boy would have some questions. He thanked the gods that it was sooner rather than some months later when he was preoccupied with his child.

 

“Well, it has its pros and cons” Will said giving Stiles a half smile. Deaton raised his eyebrow and shook his hand. Will watched him turn on the machine. He was glad for the distraction that was the tapping of Stiles fingertips.

 

“A pro like being able to create life and a con being dealing with raising a smelly newborn pup” Stiles said with a huff.

 

“You have a whole litter of pup Stiles, I really think Will has it better off than you do” Deaton commented. He received a shocked look from Stiles that made Will burst with laughter. Will put his hand over his mouth to silence his own outburst.

 

“Isaac and Liam are our only pups, they need lots of cuddling and hugs” The boy said crossing his arms and pouting. Will couldn’t argue with him though, Isaac seemed just as needy as Liam; and Isaac was older.

 

“Jackson is the one you need to be worried about, he may not seem like it but he is just as emotional as the rest of them. Brett is more like Derek then you realize and I have no idea if that is a good thing or a bad thing” Deaton said spreading the ultrasound gel over Will’s lower stomach.

 

Deaton made a satisfying noise when an familiar steady heartbeat filled the room. Will let out a breath and stared at his child. His eyes watered and a few tears fell on his cheeks. This was the first time he would be seeing his child since Deaton had looked at him the first time. Will couldn’t tell where his child started from where he ended. The black and white picture was fuzzy but Will could see the black space where his child lay.

 

“From what I gathered from the blood I took from you was that your HCG levels are too high just to be having one child” Deaton said moving the ultrasound wand over his stomach.

 

Will nearly choked in his own spit. _Twins._ He was going to be having twins. It was enough for him just to be having one child, but having two. The thought of having two children didn’t sit well with him. Well, it sat well when he thought about hearing the laughter and patter of feet of his children. He whimpered and continued to stare at the screen.

 

“Twins, like two pups” Stiles said waving from his spot, trying to get a better look. Will closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He didn’t know if Hannibal could feel his stress through the mating bond.

 

“Ah, here we are” Deaton said with a satisfied hum. Stiles made a shocked noise and gaped.

Will’s eyes opened and his mouth hung open. The one fuzzy picture turned into two sleeping bodies. He could see them so clearly that he had to rub his eyes to make sure they were really there.

 

“It looks like you are having two boys and I hope you have been taking the prenatal vitamins I’ve given you” Deaton asked and Will just nodded. He was still shocked by the fact he was having two children.

 

“Wait. How are they going to come out of him” Stiles asked. Will let out a little laugh and shared looks with Deaton. Will laughed again when Deaton rolled his eyes and wiped his stomach. He sat, wiped his stomach, and pulled his shirt down.

 ________________

 

Deaton watched as both, Stiles and Will, got into Stiles’ jeep and drove away. Deaton felt the feeling of dread wash over him. When he had first met Will, he had found out  immediately that Will wasn’t exactly who he said he was. He had been an emissary for over fifteen years for the Hae pack and during that time he had developed a number of contacts. One of those contacts was Hannibal Lecter.

 

The vet took out his phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang for a while before a slightly irritated voice answered and said, “Hello Deaton, it’s good to hear from you”

 

“Hello Bedelia, I need a favor” Deaton asked hoping the blonde woman would be willing to help him.

 

“It depends on what the favor is because I have not heard from you since you turned my offer down”

 

“I need to speak to Dr. Hannibal Lecter immediately” Deaton asked.

 

“Why, do you need to speak to Hannibal” She asked.

 

“Tell him it’s about his mate, Will Graham”  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER SINCE LAST APRIL OR JULY. IT'S NOT WHAT I WANT IT TO BE BUT IT WILL DO FOR NOW.  
> I am also sorry that it is so short

Weeks and weeks passed by, Will had gotten bigger, and the air got colder. Will couldn’t believe that he thought Baltimore or Wolftrap got cold, it was nothing compared to the bitter cold of Northern California. He now wore heavier sweaters, thicker jackets, and warmer socks. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to have heated floors installed but he was definitely thinking about it. The cottage got really cold and he couldn't leave Winston here to freeze, nor could he keep a fire going all day in the fireplace.  

 

His last checkup had ended with Deaton telling him that he would give birth at either the end of the current week or the beginning of the following week. That was days ago, which meant that he has likely to have his two pups in his arms at any time. As exciting as it was, he was so scared. Will was afraid that he wouldn’t be a good mother to his children. He was afraid that his children would grow up with a depressed single father; like he had when he was growing up.

 

His stomach grew bigger to accompany his two children and Will grew more and more self-conscious. It wasn’t that he thought he was fat, honestly, it was just that he could hardly do anything without being out of breath. When he wasn’t out of breath he was being watched by the pack. He could always feel their eyes staring him down, watching him, making sure didn’t hurt himself or his child. He found it really irritating and sometimes he couldn’t help but yell and scream at them.

 

He was thankful that he could take his last walk through the grocery store without anyone from the pack. Will had never lifted his head once, as he walked through the grocery store. His eyes scanned over different types of teas and coffees. He couldn’t drink too much caffeine but tea seemed to be more approved than coffee. He reached up for the early gray he saw and nearly fell on his stomach.  

 

“Ah, I knew I smelled pack here” Will looked up and his eyes met with mischievous blue eyes.

 

Will gulped and wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. The blue-eyed man looked at Will with a smirk. It was then that Will noticed the blonde haired child in his arms. She was beautiful with two ponytails wrapped in pink bows. Her pink bubble jacket matched her pink boots, what made Will smile was her green necklace and polka-dotted tights under her dress. Her green necklace

 

“Pack, I don’t understand,” Will said trying to sound as if he had no clue what the man was talking about. The man looked at Will and rolled his eyes, he adjusted the blonde child in his arms causing her to nuzzle into his neck.

 

“Derek Hale, Alpha of Beacon Hills, is my nephew and his pack is my pack, I am Peter Hale and this is Olivia” The man held out his hand and waited for Will to shake it.

 

Will looked at Peter’s hand and hesitantly shook it. The man, Peter, gave him mischievous smile and let go of Will’s hand. The little girl in his arms looked at him with her head tilted to the side. Will had given her a small smile and she turned her head back into Peter’s neck. He hadn’t been around children that much since he was a child living in Louisiana.

 

Since Will was expecting children all of his senses have gotten sharper. The little girl didn’t smell right. If Peter was Alpha Derek’s uncle, why did his uncle smell like a werewolf and his daughter smell like a mix of werewolf and something completely nauseating? The awful scent was making Will feel dizzy and nauseous. Peter looked at him with concern when he held onto a shelf to stop himself from falling to the ground.

 

“Are you alright, Will?” Peter asked placing the blonde haired girl into the buggy quickly and walked to Will.  

The blue eyed man placed his hands on Will’s shoulders and held him there. Peter hoped that it would make the younger man focus but it seems that he was wrong. The warmth radiating off of Will was too much, for even, Peter to bare. The younger man’s forehead was litered in sweat, while his hair was damp against it. Peter really didn’t need this; not now.

 

He had always been in a rocky place with Derek and his pack. Since he killed Derek’s older sister, Laura, and tried to get Scott to kill his friends; Peter wasn’t all that welcome. He had been locked up in a mental hopital only to find out that he was carrying his ex-lovers child. At the time, the pack had been going throught a rough patch; well a very rough patch. Half of the pack had up and left and the ones that stayed had to deal with the supernatural that plauged the town.

 

It wasn’t like the staff had been paying attention to him while he was in Eichen house; cause they hadn’t been. He had been stuck in eichen house half insane sharing a cell with a man who did nothing but stare at the wall. It had only been after the full moon that he had been able to run north. He had lived in an abandoned hunter's cabin located in the mountains of Alberta, Canada. He hadn’t expeted Deaton to find him when he did. But he shouldn’t have been surprised.

 

By that time, Peter had been survivng off of nothing but the local animals and water from a local stream about half a mile up from the cabin. Deaton had given him a check up while claming that he had friends that lived in the area that have been looking out for a wandering omega. Peter had been giving money, clothes, and other things that would help him survive.

 

“I f-feel l-l-like” Will stuttered out before his eyes rolled back into his head. Before his body hit the floor he was caught by Peter.

 

“This isn’t going to do any good with the pack”

 

_________________________

 

There were many things that Hannibal felt when he got the called from Bedelia. A part of him felt relieved and another part of him felt annoyed. Relieved that he had finally gotten information about where his mate was and what he was doing, but he was also very very annoyed at how rude Will had been acting. He was annoyed at the fact that Will hadn’t been the one to tell him where he was and who he was with.

 

Leaving everything he had built wasn’t hard. He rembered to scrub everything clean a least twenty times. He knew how to leave no trace of anything behind; he had done it before. He had managed to pack up his furniture, books and other ‘supplies’ within a matter of days. Since he had a great deal of wealth, establishing himself wasn’t going to be a challenge.  

 

The only challenge was getting his scent to be unnoticeable by the Alpha of Beacon Hills. He knew for a fact that he was going to have problems with the Alpha of the territory. Werewolves were known to be protective of their pack, not that Hannibal could blame them, and they were known not to associate with creatures like Hannibal. Many creatures had made sure to stay away from other creatures like Hannibal. For they had known that creatures like Hannibal were very very unpredictable.

 

Hannibal Lecter, with his plaid suits and slicked down hair, had been a _wendigo_ all his life. Well, ever since he watched his sister die. _Mischa Lecter_ had not been what he was. Hannibal had inherited his _wendigo_ trait from his father, and his father’s father before him. When Hannibal was younger, he had concluded that it was a trait that only the males in his family would receive.

 

He smiled sinisterly to himself. He had gotten the call from a certain veterinarian saying that his mate has wandered into the small little town of Beacon Hills. Hannibal had immediately ordered the vet to tell him everything about his mate, but the man refused.

 

"mes kuo greičiau susitikti, mano meilė (we will meet soon, my love),"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... it's been a long time and yea I updated

At this point in his life, Peter Hale was tired of taking care of the pack's problems. Granted, he had caused most of the pack’s problems, he had changed after he escaped Eichen house all those years ago. He had to take care of his baby girl that he, finally, has the privilege of raising himself. Malia was his oldest daughter but he had never felt connected to her like he felt connected to his daughter Yalina.

 

“Peter what the hell have you done,”

 

Peter rolled his eyes and laid the male down on the couch. He had not seen the pack after he had saved them from another murderous group of werewolf hunters. It was then, that he had become swollen with his youngest pup. It had taken him by surprise but he had warmed up to the idea. He had not had the privilege of raising Malia thanks to his sister Talia, but now he had his own daughter to take care of and love.

 

The man’s face contorted in pain causing Peter to curse and turn around; looking for anyone that could possibly help the unknown male. Derek and his pack stood some length away from him, shifted and ready to attack. Stiles, who was wearing nothing but a cooking apron, looked at him with a curious expression. Peter would have made a snarky comment if he hadn’t had his hands full.

 

“Before you say anything, I met him at the grocery store and he fainted,” Peter exclaimed defensively. In the corner of the room, Isaac didn’t seem so comforted by Peter’s words. He had never really gotten along with his Alpha’s uncle in the past due to his constant sketchiness. 

 

“That doesn’t explain why there is another scent on you and why I hear another heartbeat,” Derek said while flashing his eyes red. Peter wasn’t phased then and sure as hell wasn’t phased now.

 

“I’ll be back,” Peter said and rushed out the house before anyone could stop him. He heard some of the pack’s objections but that didn’t stop him.

 

His heart fluttered when he saw his daughter asleep in the back seat, strapped in her seat. He didn’t care about being welcomed in Derek’s pack, but he wanted his daughter to know what it’s like to have a fully functional pack. He took the keys out of the ignition and proceeded to take his daughter out of her seat. Peter smiled when he heard his daughter's soft growl.

 

When he walked into the pack's house, with his daughter’s blonde pigtails brushing his face, he felt the pack’s stares. A growl, that he knew for a fact came from Malia, made his daughter shift and nuzzled further into Peter’s neck. He had never been that affectionate when Talia was alive but now that he was raising his own pup, affection was like a second language to him.  

 

“P-Peter what the hell, who the hell’s kid did you kidnap,” Scott said with flashing eyes.

 

Peter ignored his former beta and started to take off his daughter’s coat. He slipped the material off of her while trying not to wake her from her nap. The scent of strawberries filled his senses and instantly calmed him down. Yalina only cried when she was hungry or needed her diaper changed. Now that she was older and actually talking put Peter on edge.

 

“You have some explaining to do,” Derek said in the same stern tone that he used on his pups. Even though Peter, who was his uncle, was certainly not one of the pups; he still used it on Peter.

 

“About what dear nephew,” Peter said like he didn’t just pop up out of nowhere with a child they didn’t know about.

 

“Well you could start by telling us what the hell you were doing with a kid,” Stiles said exasperatedly. He hadn’t really liked Peter when he was a teenager, but now that they were all older, he had grown to understand some of the man's motives.

 

“He probably kidnaped her,”

 

“From some nice family that deserves so much better than to have their daughter taken from them,” Jackson said making Brett snicker.

 

“You all are wrong,” Liam said quietly causing all heads to snap towards him. The blue-eyed beta blushed and shrunk into himself.

 

“What do you know pup,” Isaac said while raising his eyebrow. Isaac knew Liam wasn’t a child but Isaac couldn’t help but treat him like it. Since he did still have to ask Stiles for help on his homework and other projects for school.

 

“She smells like him and if you would have taken the time to use the gifts that Alpha has given you, you would realize that she is his daughter… well his other daughter,” Liam said glancing at Malia and then at the blonde haired girl that was asleep in his Uncle’s lap. The little girl was very adorable with her blonde pigtails and pink skirt. Liam had always secretly hoped that his Alpha and mama would have pups of their own but he knew it wouldn’t happen.

 

Peter snickered and said, “At least one of your pup uses his senses properly,”. Liam blushed tried to blend in with his surroundings. He had never liked being the center of attention for anything.

 

“Well, he is my youngest pup, I obviously had some influence on him,” Stiles said while smiling at Liam. Derek let out a noise that sounded that he was agreeing with him.

 

“She smells weird,” Malia said obviously not liking the fact that Peter had another daughter. Everyone in the pack could smell the jealousy rolling off of her. Peter rolled his eyes obviously not caring that his oldest daughter was jealous.

 

“Obviously,” Peter said making Malia give a threatening growl.

 

“Obviously we are missing something because Stiles’ uncle is passed out on the couch and there is a little girl asleep in your lap,” Scott said completely baffled that they were just ignoring the unconscious man on the couch.

 

Derek watched the little girl as she jerked awake from all the commotion. The frightened look on her face made his wolf whine in dissatisfaction. The little girl let out little sniffles when she realized that she was around people she didn’t know. Her small face turned red with frustration when she didn’t see Peter, who was holding her on her lap. Derek had never seen Peter smiled so sincerely in a very long time, since the fire.

 

“Papa,” The blonde child said causing Peter to shift her around on his lap. She let out a sigh of relief and buried her nose into his neck.

  
“Wow, you would think like a murderous beta wouldn’t know how to show emotion like that,” Peter raised his eyebrow and then watched as Stiles hit Scott over the head.


End file.
